Disclosed in embodiments herein is a novel medical device, for example, a cardiovascular tube-shaped expandable scaffold having a meandering structural entity or plurality thereof. Such novel medical device may include a locking mechanism at its end for securing the device in a crimped position onto a carrier means for deployment. The locking mechanism provides structural means for securing the crimped scaffold onto a carrier module so as to remain in an immobilized position during insertion and delivery to the treatment target area. The locked-in restraint of the scaffold can be maintained until implantation of the device or unless it is overcome by expansion means of the carrier module.
A persistent problem associated with the use of metallic stenting to treat, for example, vascular occlusion is found in the formation of scar tissue surrounding the device upon insertion of the device at the site of blood vessel injury, the so-called process of restenosis. Many have concluded that there is a continued risk of stent thrombosis due to the permanent aspect of metallic stents in the blood vessel, either alone or containing a drug coating composition, which therapy was intended to prevent such calamities. Moreover, metallic or non-absorbable polymeric stents may prevent vascular lumen remodeling and expansion.
It is known that any injury to body tissue or organ undergoes a wound healing process involving, for example, collagen type 1 synthesis and in particular, smooth muscle cell migration in particular from blood vessels, which result in concomitant hardening of the healed area and re-narrowing of the blood vessel diameter. Therefore, an invasive procedure to surgically implant a medical device, such as a stent into a blood vessel, should require a scaffold of enough plasticity to prevent vessel wall contusion or blood capillary injury during scaffold expansion and placement within the area of treatment.
Another long-term goal for avoiding restenosis is applying a surgical procedure with a medical device with none or substantially low immunogenicity
The continued risk of stent thrombosis due to the permanency of metallic stents after implantation has not been overcome by coating of the metallic structures with drug compositions intended to prevent such problems. On the contrary, the death rate from these coatings has been prohibitive. Moreover, metallic or polymeric non-absorbable stents may prevent vascular lumen remodeling and expansion. Numerous approaches have been tried to prevent or heal tissue and reduce complement activation of the immune response or platelet aggregation. Furthermore, there is a need to eliminate or reduced an inflammatory response at the site of implantation, and lower potential for trauma upon break-up of an implant and/or its component materials. A most desirable improvement target may be found in the need for increased flexibility of shape and structure of medical devices for implantation, particularly into blood vessels.